What Burns Within
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2013 Day One: Calor. A waterbender steals a prisoner from the depths of the ice, fuelled by a fire she didn't know she possessed until then.


ZUTARA WEEK 2013, Day 1: CALOR

What Burns Within

DISCLAIMER:_Avatar: the Last Airbender___belongs to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians. And I always write in a context where neither Kataang nor Maiko ever happened.

It's that time of year again. And I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught up in Bastille Day celebrations. But I wasn't about to miss out on the sixth year of Zutara Week. We're still going strong and I love it. Shorter pieces this year but I'm definitely still participating.

NOTE: A strange AU setting. Hakoda brings Katara to the Northern Water Tribe to help her start her training as the last waterbender of the South. This happens before Aang is discovered but after Zuko is banished. More will be revealed as you read on. It's a weird little take on the prompt but I hope not too out of the blue.

Please leave a review! I'd love to hear from you.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A harsh wind blew over the sea and a merciless rain fell on the lone vessel braving its way through the storm. The small but sturdy boat was rocked back and forth on the waves but it did not waver. Its crew of Northern Water Tribe merchants, most of whom were skilled waterbenders, maneuvered the ship smoothly but keeping it afloat required their full attention.

This was all well and good for the two stowaways and the girl was thankful for the distraction of the crew as she made her way discreetly below deck and into the storage area. She made sure that no one saw her before she rushed to her companion's side. To her dismay, the young man was still unconscious. She wrapped another blanket around him snugly and hoped that he would recover soon. His breathing was labored and his pulse was weak. And he didn't stop shivering.

"I wanted to save your life," Katara addressed her companion earnestly; "I hope I didn't make a mess of it."

She had stolen him from the underground ice prisons of the Northern Water Tribe. Her father had brought her there to master her waterbending skills and she had been so excited at the opportunity. She was the last waterbender in her tribe and she wanted to bring honor to her family and her community. The chief had shown them around the impressive city of ice and snow. She had marvelled at all the sights and the accomplishments of her people. But when the chief showed her the ice prison where they held a young firebender captive, she felt an overwhelming sense of shame.

The prisoner was waste deep in freezing water while his arms were chained to walls of ice and snow. There was ice on his pale skin and he was barely alive. And as they looked closer, Katara saw in horror that he was no more than a boy, only a few years older than she was. Prolonged exposure to the cold had drained him of most of his energy and left him incapable of using his element to fight or escape. Whatever energy was left in his body was used simply to keep him alive.

Katara had always been taught that the people of the Fire Nation were the enemies, the monsters who had started and fuelled a war that had cost countless lives and destroyed so much of the world. She had believed that her people were better than these ruthless beings, that they were incapable of the same atrocities. She was appalled by their cruelty but when she spoke out against such treatment her cries fell on deaf ears.

He was an enemy. And he deserved his fate.

She refused to accept that.

She couldn't explain how she dared to commit an act of treason against her own people but she felt that she could not possibly allow anyone to suffer in such harsh conditions. She knew she risked everything by saving this young man's life but somehow, she didn't care. She refused to fight alongside people who would justify such torture. A fiery passion burned within her against this injustice and she was determined to put an end to it even if it meant going against everything she had once believed to be true. In her heart she knew what was right and she would do so no matter the cost.

So one night, she stole the firebender and then stowed away on a merchant ship that was just about to leave.

She wasn't sure what she would do next. All she knew was that she needed to free the firebender. But as the journey continued and he still showed little signs of waking up, she wondered if her saving him had even mattered.

Her waterbending skills were limited and she had not yet learned how to use healing powers. From what she saw of her companion, he needed to draw energy from his element. He needed heat to help him come alive.

For all its benefits, waterbending also had its faults, Katara thought. The one thing this person needed was heat and that was what she could not give him through her bending. She had only the ability to freeze water and not to warm it. So she did her best to simply cover him with whatever blankets or layers she could borrow from the ship's supplies.

And soon, daring to do more, she held him in her arms tightly, hoping that this would be enough to revive him.

"Please," she begged, "please wake up."

Hours later, when the girl was fast asleep, her companion finally opened his eyes.

It was cold, so cold and dark. He didn't know where he was and he had no memory of how he had gotten there. He could hear the roar of rain somewhere close and he felt the unmistakable movement of the ground that meant he was on a ship. Beyond that, he had no clue. He took a deep breath and exhaled steam from his nostrils. His power was weak but it was enough to raise his body temperature to normal levels.

And as he began to regain consciousness faster, he noticed that he was not alone. Beside him was the sleeping figure of a girl. And she was shivering.

Sensing that she was not a threat, he turned to the girl and gently put his hands on her shoulders, sharing his warmth with her.

Katara felt waves of nourishing heat flow down her body, and immediately her shivering stopped. She felt alive. And then, slowly she opened her eyes, as if waking from a dream.

"It's you," she said as her eyes met his, "you're finally awake. I'm so glad."

"It was you," he said in realization as hazy memories seemed to form, "you saved me."

Katara nodded timidly. Now that she was face to face with him, she felt her courage somehow falter. She did not know what to say, how to explain the situation.

He seemed equally confused but not angry. Neither of them knew what to do next so they sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Your hands are cold," the firebender said suddenly, gently taking the girl's hands in his, spreading his warmth to her. Katara smiled at him gratefully. Somehow, she was no longer afraid of what was to come. Neither of them would face the future alone.

The storm seemed to finally calm down outside. The worst was over. A new journey was about to begin.


End file.
